The right thing
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper want to do the right thing but sometimes it s difficult. Set in the episode Charlottes father is dying in. First english fanfiction!


**Hello peolpe! It`s my first english Fan fiction so please don`t judge me for grammar mistakes or for spelling mistakes. It`s just a little Story about Cooper and Charlotte set in the episode Charlottes father died. Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters. They belong to the amazing Shonda Rhimes. Have fun!**

Cooper is standing at the airport. Should he really do this? Should he go to Alabama just to meet Charlotte?

"_Flight 966 this is the last call. Please go to Check-in"_

Cooper sighs. He loves this woman even nobody likes her, he does. And now her father is going to die. He couldn't leave her alone with such a bad situation. So he goes to the Check-In. He handles in his ticket.

"Goodbye Sir! Have a nice flight", the young woman says. He would have. Flying is something he likes. He goes onto the plane and takes his seat. In a few hours he will see Charlotte. She will be sad. But she will be Charlotte like she is always. She will be acting the one without feelings. But Cooper knows better. He knows she has feelings, which got hurt too often in the last few weeks. And he was one reason these feelings got hurt. So he has to do everything to make her feeling happy again and if this means leaving his job and flying to Alabama without telling anyone, just leaving a message on Naomi's desk, he would do.

His mobile phone starts ringing. And the stewardess looks at him angrily. Cooper slowly takes out his phone and answerers it.

"Hello Addison"

"Where the fucking hell are you going Cooper?"

"I have a nice day thank you"

"Stop kidding me Cooper. We all do care about you."

"Addison I'm on the plane could we talk later?"

"On the plane? Where are you going? Tell me now!"

"Alabama. I'm meeting Charlotte"

"Ah this is it. You miss her. Okay Cooper. But next time please tell us before"

"I`ll do. I promise"

The call ended. Cooper looks out of the window. The flight was soon over. He lands at Alabama. On the airport he goes to a small shopping center. He bought some really beautiful flowers. And now he just has to find out where Charlotte lives. He takes out his phone book.

'_King Charlotte'_

He writes down the address and goes on. He takes a Taxi and it only lasts twenty minutes to go to the house. It wasn't actually a house. It was more like a villa. Cooper was breathless. Oh yeah they have money. He walks up the stairs and rings at the door.

Charlotte is in the garden with her brothers when the doorbell starts ringing. "Duke go and open the door" she says looking at his brother.

"Why me? I don't expect anyone." He says looking at his sister.

"Landry? What`s about you?" she asks

"I`m also not expecting anyone." He says.

"So I have to do it myself" she says and sighs. She goes to the big front door and opens it. As she sees Cooper she is speechless.

"Hello Charlotte. The flowers are for you" he says and looks at her. She is looking good. She wears a nice blue dress and her hair is in a ponytail.

Charlotte takes the flowers. "Thank you…"

"May I come in?" he asks

"What are you doing here?" she answerers his question with another question.

"I miss you. And I know your father is going to die so I wanted to stay by your side"

"And you left the practice and your patients behind?"

"Yeah. I told nobody I´m going to leave because I knew what they all are thinking about us. But I don't care Char, everything I care about is you. You and nobody else."

"Wow… Nobody said something like that before"

"Charlotte I know everybody think you are heartless. But I know better. You aren't heartless. You just don't like to show your emotions. No problem for me" Cooper says.

Charlotte looks at him. "Come in."

Cooper walks into the big house and looks around.

"Come Cooper I want you to meet my dad" she says.

Cooper follows her.

They walk into a big bedroom. In the middle of the room there was a king-sized bed. A person was lying on it.

"Cooper this is my father" she says pointing at the person.

Cooper looks at him. "Nice"

"No not really. He is going to die. He hast cancer Cooper. And I have to turn off the machine" she tells him

Cooper looks at her. "You?"

"Yeah. My mother is a drug addicted woman. She is just lying in the other room and my brothers, they are not coming up here. My father was an asshole. Nobody liked him and he liked nobody. But me. He liked me. He was proud to have a daughter which is becoming a doctor" she sighs.

Cooper looks at her. "This is amazing"

"He is amazing" She says and looks at him.

"I never will marry without him, that's the reason I couldn't turn of the machine." She says.

Cooper looks at her. She has tears in her eyes and he understands her. She loves her father just like he loves his father. "Then let`s get a pastor an marry. Now for your father"

"You will marry me at the bed of my dying father just to make me happy?"

"Not only to make you happy, also because I love you"

Now she starts crying. "Okay Cooper. I call the pastor."

2 hours later:

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" the pastor asks

Charlotte looks at him. "We are. We love each other and I want my father to know this. And even if you think he is dead. He is not. Not now. And I`m sure he will know."

The pastor starts smiling. "So can we start?"

Cooper nods. Charlotte also nods.

"Okay. Cooper Freedman do you want to marry this woman named Charlotte King, love her and honor her till death? So answerers with yes I will"

Cooper sighs. "Yes I will. And I never wanted something else"

"Okay Charlotte King do you want to marry this man named Cooper Freedman, love him and honor him till death? So answerers with yes I will"

Charlotte sighs. "Yes I will and I also never wanted something else"

"You could kiss the bride now."

Cooper starts kissing Charlotte. When he kisses her he knows he did the right thing. It was right to fly to Alabama and it was right to marry her. He loves her and there will never be another woman. Nobody could separate them now.

"I love you Charlotte" he whispers in her ear.

"I love you too" Charlotte answerers.

"And you know what you have to do now?" he asks

She nods. Then she walks over to the bed. "Daddy? You should know, I love you and I will always love you but now there is another guy. It`s Cooper. He will care about me when you're gone. I miss you Daddy. Rest in peace" she says and then turns of the machine. As Charlotte starts crying Cooper hugs her and kisses her head. "You did the right thing. Just like me" he whispers.

**The end! Hope you liked it. I hope I get reviews. You could be honest I like to be criticized so I can do better next time. **


End file.
